


sunshine and cuddles

by sugarcone



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Cigarettes, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, a bit of angst, hyunminsung, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:58:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcone/pseuds/sugarcone
Summary: jisung is tired of getting hurt over and over again, so he decides to shut his feelings off. until he meets hwang hyunjin and lee minho, that is.





	sunshine and cuddles

**「** **part one** **」**

it was just like any other night; dark, the roads silent with the only audible noise being the air rushing through the streets. the street lights were flickering, due to whoever knows what the reason actually was. every now and then you could hear cats fighting or drunk males pestering females, that was how it went every night. the same routine repeating itself over and over again. it was a more small-ish city, nothing much happening. if there was something that same city had though, then it would have been an amazing view and well, many suicide cases. no one exactly knew why in their town specifically there were so many of them. maybe it was because people here were just overly depressed, or maybe it was because the city really was cursed; or well, at least that was what the majority of people believed until they decided to move away, leaving the city behind them once and for all. 

unlike many other people, jisung didn’t really care about all these things. he couldn’t care less whether the city was cursed or wasn’t cursed whatsoever. he didn’t really care who killed himself and neither did he care for the reason, in fact, it was amusing to him. to him, these small things as he would call them, made his life in the city more endurable, as well as a slightly bit more fun.

jisung’s hands were hidden in the pockets of his pants. his jacket’s hood holding on just barely, ready to fall off at the slightest movement. 

this night the air was particularly cold. his lungs and mouth were already moist by now, the air escaping his mouth would turn to vapor mere moments after being exhaled. not like he minded.

no.

he couldn’t care less about it being cold or not.

now it may seem like jisung is the kinda guy who wouldn’t give a fuck about anything, who didn’t even enjoy life and partly that is correct. jisung kind of just stopped caring about what other people were thinking, about what they were feeling. he hasn’t always been like this, but after enduring thousands of backlashes, after getting abandoned from his so-called friends over and over again, he got tired of it all. 

the walk towards the club he always went to as a sort of distraction of the boredom of his daily life was about an half hour away per feet, although for him, it only felt like a mere five minutes. maybe it was because he was used to it, considering the fact that he was ever so often there. 

jisung’s feet already stopped themselves as soon as he arrived at the building. he slowly took his hands out of the warmth of his pockets, exposing them to the cold. 

his one hand slowly clinged itself onto the knob of the door, before firmly pressing against it, causing the door to open up and jisung to enter, before the door closed itself behind him. 

jisung took a quick glance around the inside of the small, but chic bar. mostly familiar faces, faces he has gotten acquainted to.

he carefully placed one step after another, until he arrived at the same old place on the bar, where he also would be sitting each night. it was somewhat in the middle of the bar, the places next to him usually empty. 

a lot of people usually kept their distance from jisung, seeing how his hair was dyed in a more dark shade of blue and the hood from his jacket still on top of his head, since he didn’t bother putting it down. 

to be honest, jisung prefered it that way. he prefered getting left alone.

people usually would come with noise and noise meant headaches for him. 

before jisung just started to not care anymore, he would have never went to these kind of places. he would have never started to drink to the point of passing out or smoking one cigarette after another. 

the waiter slowly put a glass of tequila with a light cherry taste in front of jisung, already knowing that's how he always starts. it wasn’t like jisung was a huge fan of tequila or cherry.

no.

that wasn’t it. 

but the taste of it somewhat satisfied his taste buds. 

his fingertips slowly traced across the glass, before he took it and led it gently to his lips. 

one.

two.

three.

three gulps, that’s how many he took at once before finally placing the glass back down onto the bar. he slowly took a bit of his slightly oversized jacket sleeve and wiped his mouth clean with it. 

jisung slowly sighed a little, his fingertips playing a little around with the edge of the glass he just placed down. this whole routine, it was slowly starting to bore him. he needed something else; something more fun. 

his elbow was placed on the bar and he slowly started to lean his head a little against the palm of his hand. 

he sighed once again. 

was this how it would be the whole evening? 

that was probably one of the downsides of a city this small; nothing ever happens, nothing to amuse him. 

just when he was about to give up any hope of something fun still happening the same night, he heard two distinct voices coming nearer, closer to the spot he was sitting on. 

he sighed again. this time, it was a slightly annoyed sigh. loud voices meant noise and noise meant headaches. he really didn’t wanted to deal with it. he growled a little in annoyance, looking down at his glass. 

“i told you i’m not a party type of person..”, that was the first voice jisung heard. it had a kind of sweet sound to it, so sweet and tempting, that jisung couldn’t help but look out for where it was coming from. 

“come on. it’ll be fun. just give it a try. for me. pleaase?”, another voice echoed in the room. this one being slightly deeper than the voice before. 

“fine.”, the previous and softer sounding voice spoke up again, a slight sigh noticeable as he spoke out this one word.

jisung slowly turned around, his hood now falling off of his head. to his bad, before he could pull it back up, he had already locked eyes with a boy taller than him, a boy with pretty sharp facial features but soft and kissable looking lips. 

jisung quickly shook his head after that thought, breaking the eye contact between him and the other and focusing himself on the glass in front of him again.

jisung didn’t know what suddenly was going on inside of him, what was wrong with him. he got nervous.

and the fact that these two boys slowly sat down directly next to him, didn’t exactly help with that. 

the thing that made him the most uncomfortable, was how one of these guys kept on staring at him. he couldn’t figure out why. 

the guy with the deeper voice finally spoke up.

“don’t stare at him, minho. that’s rude..” 

apparently the male with that sweet and tempting voice was named minho. minho slowly started to pout a little.

“buuut, hyunjin..!! look at his hair..!” 

hyunjin slowly whined a little, smacking the back of his head a little. 

“minho..” 

minho slowly let out some painful sobs, whining like a little child, which for jisung was very cute. 

“you’re horrible..” 

jisung slowly let out a chuckle. 

why he did that?

he didn’t know actually. it was just so funny for him. but instant regret kicked in, when he felt the attention being on him, once again. 

minho slowly smiled a little. 

“hey. what’s your name?” 

“minho-”

“shh! i’m not talking to you right now, hyunjin.” 

jisung slowly looked to the side again, looking at hyunjin for a few seconds. he was amazed by his beauty, but what was even better right now, was how offended he looked at that remark from minho.

he slowly took a deep breath to calm down his nerves, before finally speaking up, now looking directly into minho’s face once again.

“..jisung. it’s jisung.” 

minho’s eyes slowly started to sparkle a little. the corner of his lips slowly turned themselves upwards until they formed a bright smile. 

at the sight of this, jisung could have sworn that his heart skipped a beat. he had only met the latter about five minutes ago, but he already made his heart flutter like this. 

no.

he had to get out of here.

quickly.

he couldn’t afford to expect them to be friends, or possibly even more than that.

he couldn’t afford to get hurt again.

just when jisung was about to get ready to leave, to stand up, minho’s hand slowly clenched itself around his own. the latter was smiling brightly at him. 

“hey.. do you wanna go somewhere else? somewhere to have a bit more fun..?” 

jisung slowly looked at him, quite startled. 

“f-fun..? what..?” 

hyunjin on the other side of minho slowly started to whine and pout like a little baby.

“minho.. you just wanna escape from here again..!!” 

minho slowly turned himself to the other one, still firmly holding jisung’s hand with no intention to let go of it. 

he smiled cheekily at hyunjin, before sticking his tongue out to him for a few seconds.

“oopsie? my bad, hehe.” 

hyunjin only frowned at his response. he knew that minho would somehow find a way to get out of this again. 

he was always like this.

his boyfriend was always like this. but then again, how was he going to resist him with that bright smile plastered onto his face? 

yeah.

he couldn’t.

hyunjin sighed a little. he had no choice but to admit defeat this time... but only this time. 

before jisung could react or even reply, minho pulled him up. he loosened one of his hands, holding now hyunjin on one side and jisung on the other, before he pulled them both outside. 

at first jisung didn’t know what to do. was he supposed to just let himself get dragged along? was it okay for him to tag along, even though both of them didn’t even really knew him?

he wasn’t sure whether it was right or not. but there was one thing he was certain of;

maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. maybe, maybe just this once, it was great to have people to hang around with you, people to allow you to be you. 

besides that, he probably wasn’t going to meet them anymore after this anyways… right?

hyunjin didn’t seem too fond of the whole situation, he didn’t seem to be too fond of him. 

jisung felt slightly guilty. it was partly his fault that hyunjin was uncomfortable; or seemed like he was. maybe hyunjin just wanted to be alone with minho. 

looking at the two of them talking, they seemed very close. like they were friends for a while, maybe even more. jisung felt a slight pain in his chest. he was jealous. why was he jealous? 

maybe it was, because jisung never had friends he was close to, never had people who didn’t use him for their own benefits. all he knew was that it was hurting him to watch them, that it hurt him that they were so close and that once again, he had to get away. 

if it weren’t for the firm grip minho had on his hand, he would have ran away, just like he always did. whenever there was a situation that didn’t went well for him, he ran. jisung was scared of getting hurt. he didn’t want to become too attached and right now, seeing the faces of minho and hyunjin smiling brightly at each other, he was jealous. he felt out of place. 

jisung knew that they barely knew each other for an half hour, but he also wanted to be included in those smiles. he also wanted to be able to talk comfortably with them, smile with them.

why was he never the one to be lucky with those things?

it hurt.

it hurt so much.

jisung’s eyes were ringing. he was squeezing his eyes shut tight, due to the pain. every now and then he had these attacks. another reason to stay away from people. why did he think this was a good idea? 

jisung slowly started to blend everything out. he started to blend the noises around him out; minho’s and hyunjin’s laughter, them talking so casual, the sound of the air gently leading paper bags astray. 

his surroundings started to become blurry; the street suddenly turned into two, the lights were mere points in his view and most importantly hyunjin and minho started to fade right in front of him. he was reaching out to them, his hand trying desperately to cling onto them, to not want to leave this moment, despite all the jealousy, all the pain. 

he broke down.

he passed out, his body now falling down onto the cold asphalt of the street. 

  


**「** **part two** **」**

there were noises coming from everywhere. the loud beeping coming from a machine, people talking, quiet sobs were coming from almost right next to him. his head was aching, it wasn’t like the normal headaches you got from time to time which would go away after taking painkillers or sleeping for a bit. 

no.

it was like a huge sting inside of his head. he slowly squeezed his eyes together at the sharp amount of pain at his head. he groaned a little, before slowly opening his eyes and taking a quick glance at his surroundings. 

this wasn’t the bar. it wasn’t the streets either. it was a purely white room. way too white, too bright, it was sickening him. 

it was a hospital. why was he in the hospital? 

he sighed a little, slowly letting his hand run through his hair.

instant regret. 

the sharp pain came back to him, causing him to growl a little bit at it. 

he sighed once again, slowly taking a quick glance to the side now, before looking away again.

wait.

he quickly looked over to the side again. there was a boy having his head rested on the side of his bed. an all too familiar boy.

minho.

did he stay here the whole night? why would he do that? what even happened and where is hyunjin?

just when his thoughts stopped wandering around, he heard the door click. he couldn’t see who it was at first, but after seeing the silhouette come closer and closer, he finally realized who it was.

just when you speak of the devil, huh? well, not really speak in this case though. 

hyunjin now slowly pulled the curtains, dividing the patients in the hospital rooms, aside and looked down upon jisung. 

“ah.. you’re awake.”

a sudden shudder ran over jisung. he didn’t know why, but something about hyunjin intimidated him. maybe it was because he doesn’t really talk with him or maybe it was because hyunjin just seemed like he wasn’t interested in anything that wasn’t minho to him. 

so what jisung did was simply nodding and then looking away again. 

hyunjin slowly sighed a little, putting down food he bought on the small tray right in front of jisung. 

“you know.. i don’t expect you to like me or anything.. but he was seriously worried about you. we were. we didn’t know what was wrong with you after all.” 

jisung couldn’t say he wasn’t surprised at that statement. he thought hyunjin disliked him, disliked the company of him. so to hear him say that both of them were worried kind of made him happy. 

was it weird, considering the fact that he didn’t know either for that long? 

that they are basically almost strangers?

it was.

probably.

but jisung didn’t care. he didn’t know what it was, why he was so fond of them two, but something he felt about them, something he knew in an instant was that it just felt like it was right. 

he slowly mustered up all of his courage, before finally speaking out these all too simple words, which were dragging him down just before.

“..i thought you hated me..” 

there was a moment of silence, about five minutes of silence actually. that is, until hyunjin scoffed a little.

“why would i hate you? i barely know you and you didn’t even talk very much.” 

to be fair, as much as jisung hated to admit it, he had a point. jisung sighed a little, clenching onto the blanket that was laying on top of his legs a little. he hated himself for being so stupid, for overthinking about all of this. 

“yeah.. i don’t know.. i just.. kind of assumed you did..”

“well i don’t.”

“you really don’t..?”

“definitely not.”

hyunjin slowly sighed a little. he couldn’t quite understand why jisung would think that he hated him. 

“besides that.. minho seems to be quite fond of you and he usually has a pretty good knowledge about people.. whether they are good or bad.. so i trust into his decisions.” 

jisung wasn’t sure whether it was a good idea to address this or not, but being the han jisung he is, he still did. 

“..you and minho really are close, huh?”

hyunjin looked at him for a few seconds once again, before a chuckle managed to escape his lips. 

“yeah. of course we are. he’s my boyfriend after all.” 

a huge knot slowly started to form itself inside of jisung’s throat. he already had the feeling that they were more than just ordinary friends, but this just confirmed it; and it was like a punch in the face. 

realization came upon him, realization, that even if they were to become close, he would never be as close to them, as they are with each other. 

and once again, han jisung was in pain. 

  
  


**「** **part three** **」**

it’s been a few weeks since that incident now. jisung had exchanged numbers with hyunjin and minho and they hung out together every now and then. although jisung couldn’t stop having doubts and nor did he stop his daily visits to the bar, he felt like they have become somewhat close. 

maybe he was foolish for thinking that way, maybe he was too trusting, maybe. 

but this time, just this time, jisung didn’t want to care about these things. he wanted to try trusting them. he didn’t want to stay away from them and hid himself once again. 

no.

not this time. 

even though he wasn’t planning on running away this time, it was still scary for him. no. actually it was even scarier. 

he was supposed to meet both minho and hyunjin in a bit, but yet here he was, engulfed in his self pity and tempted to run away again. 

if you were to ask jisung how many times he already ran away from confrontations, from people, he couldn’t answer. 

it were too many times. 

if you were to ask jisung how long he has been going around with this mindset, he most likely couldn’t answer either. 

that was just how he was. 

it was still quite early so the walk down the streets towards jisung and hyunjin’s apartment.. was quite noisy. the sound of cars honking every few seconds was giving him quite the headache. he never liked noisy things, noisy places and especially not noisy people, so when all these things got combined, he got stressed. 

when he finally reached their apartment, hyunjin was already standing outside, apparently waiting for him. he sighed a little. 

“you’re late.” 

jisung looked him into the eyes for a bit, before sending him a quite cheeky smile. 

“i know. sorry.” 

hyunjin just frowned at that smile and scrunched his nose a little.

“you know.. i liked you better when you weren’t this naughty..” 

jisung chuckled a little at that, pouting a little, while hyunjin went back inside, jisung quickly following him.

“that’s a lie.” 

“perh-”

before hyunjin could finish what he was saying, minho jumped at the smaller boy and grinned a little.

“jisungie!!” 

jisung squealed a little, stumbling a little backwards due to the sudden weight clinging onto him. 

“hey there minho..” 

minho smiled a little, slowly letting go of him, landing in front of his feet. 

“i missed you~” 

jisung’s facial expression slowly started to soften itself at these few words. his cheeks became a little more red and he was scratching his neck a little; a thing he always did whenever he got flustered.

“..hehe.. i missed you too..” 

while jisung was busy being flustered, minho and hyunjin exchanged a few glances. 

hyunjin slowly nodded, before minho finally took jisung’s hand and smiled a little at him, leading him into the living room.

“anyways!! do you wanna eat something or..?” 

jisung yawned a little while shaking his head.

“no..not really. i just ate before i came here.. but didn’t we plan on going out..?” 

minho seemed to hesitate a little and now jisung was certain; something was up. it scared him. 

he slowly took his hand into his own, while building up eye contact between himself and jisung.

“jisung.. listen.. i really like you.. okay..?”

jisung slowly swallowed down the spit that started to form itself more and more inside of his mouth.

“..i like you too.. w-what.. is this about..?” 

minho just smiled a little at him; a warm and reassuring smile.

“jisung.. i.. no.. we like you more than like.. so we thought..” 

more than liking? what was this about? jisung didn’t understand what was going on, but he knew one thing; he was scared. 

minho took a deep breath before slowly continuing to talk. 

“maybe.. we could try it out.. a relationship.. between the three of us.. you know..? what.. what do you think..?” 

what?

what was he saying? 

was this a joke?

minho slowly looked at him in a careful and slightly worried way.

“..sungie..?” 

before jisung could think straight, he pulled his hand out of minho’s and stood up. he took a quick glance at both minho and hyunjin, gulped down a knot in his throat and ran straight out of the apartment, leaving a now teary eyed and close to crying minho behind. 

  
  
  


**「** **part four** **」**

jisung didn’t know exactly why he ran away. but what he knew was that this whole situation scared him. it scared him to even think about it. he didn’t wanted to get played again, didn’t want to get hurt again. 

after a while of running away, not even knowing where to, his feet leading him back towards the same old bar apparently, he slowly stopped in his track. 

he hoped, no, he prayed that he didn’t hurt them. but, he just couldn’t afford to get hurt again himself. 

while jisung was still thinking about what just happened, minho still sat at the same spot, still on the couch, while tears slowly started to roll down his cheeks. 

he smiled a little sad, clenching his fists a little, letting his lips escape a sort of scoffing laugh. 

“..hah.. this.. was to be expected.. i don’t know why i.. ah..” 

hyunjin slowly started to scoff a little. his fists started to clench themselves. he hated the sight of minho breaking down, of minho crying. anger started to boil himself up into him more and more, until it was about to overflow. 

he slowly took the keys from the table and walked in a fast pace towards the door. 

minho slowly looked at him, still teary eyed and still sobbing heavily.

“hyunjin.. where are you.. going..?” 

“i’m going to teach that bitch a lesson, that’s what i’m going to do.” 

minho cried a little out, slowly standing up and slowly walking towards hyunjin.

“hyunjin.. no, please-”

but before minho could even finish these words, hyunjin was already outside the apartment. 

minho slowly let himself drop onto his knees; onto the floor. he knew how hyunjin was when he was angry and he was scared that he would hurt jisung. sure, hyunjin also liked jisung, he liked him a lot, but hyunjin always was sort of protective over minho and to be honest, minho didn’t mind that. 

but right now, minho was just worried, worried about both hyunjin, as well as jisung despite just getting hurt. he hated to admit it, but seeing him run away from him, hurt more than he thought it would. 

was it weird, considering that they didn’t even know each other for extremely long? 

yes, probably. 

but despite it being weird and maybe unnormal, minho still cherished and loved jisung a lot, so in his opinion, that was reason enough to be hurt. 

meanwhile hyunjin knew almost instinctively exactly where he had to look for jisung. the place where it all started, the place where they met each other and where they talked to for the first time; the bar. he didn’t know why he knew that he was going to be there, but he had a strong feeling about it and that feeling was soon proven to be correct. 

and he was right; shortly before he would reach the bar, jisung was standing there, in the middle of the path, seemingly in thoughts. seeing jisung stand there, seeing his hair flow in the wind, hyunjin got angry again. 

he didn’t know why he got angry at him again, especially since he was just standing there, but seeing him almost looking as if he was the victim, it angered him. 

hyunjin walked up to him in a quite fast pace, grabbed a little bit of his shirt and shoved him towards the closest wall near him, not even caring whether people would see them or not.

while he was pinning jisung against the wall, he got a very clear look at his face. he was crying. 

why was he crying?

he hurt minho, so why was he the one crying? 

hyunjin couldn’t understand and he hated that he wanted to comfort him, just hug him and tell him it’s okay. he had to stay strong. he had to talk to him. for minho’s sake. 

no.

that wasn’t true. 

he had to solve this for all of them.

“why are you the one crying now? you know. you hurt minho.” 

not the wisest choice of words, he had to admit. but at least everything he wanted to know or tell him was inside of them. well, almost everything.

tears started to roll down jisung’s cheeks, now dripping down onto the cold asphalt of the ground. 

“..i-i.. i just don’t know.. i never meant to hurt him.. i promise.. i’m just.. i’m scared of getting hurt.. i don’t even know what i’m feeling..!!” 

hyunjin slowly stared down at him, his expression slowly starting to soften itself. he was still mad, but he somehow felt.. pity. he was pitying him. he was sad for him.

“you don’t know what you are feeling? that’s why you ran away?” 

jisung slowly nodded, the small boy still sobbing a lot. 

hyunjin slowly sighed a little, lifting the smaller one’s chin up a little, so he would be looking straight into his eyes. jisung’s eyes were still kinda glassy, but they had sparkles inside of them. 

jisung’s heart was starting to beat a little faster. he got nervous, scared even. 

hyunjin just chuckled a little at the sight of seeing jisung’s cheeks reddening a little. 

he slowly leaned himself down, before the sweet sensation of his lips clashing against jisung’s hit him. his lips tasted somewhat sweet and had a hint of innocence in them. hyunjin’s hand slowly caressed jisung’s cheek, before it slowly ran through his hairs a little. hyunjin deepened the kiss even more, making it more intense. if it weren’t for people already staring, he could have kept on doing this, but finally he decided to part himself from the smaller boy’s lips, a string of saliva still connecting their mouths.

hyunjin took a few steps backwards, now looking at jisung, which cheeks were very red, his mouth still opened, breathing a little faster. he wasn’t able to get any words out. he just kept on staring at hyunjin, unable to say anything with a face as red as a tomato.

hyunjin just chuckled once again at the sight of that.

“think about what you felt about that kiss. then sort your feelings out.” 

and after he spoke these words out, he slowly walked back to minho’s and his apartment, leaving a completely startled and flustered jisung behind.

  
  


**「** **part five** **」**

a few days have passed since that kiss and yet jisung still couldn’t think about anything else. he was still feeling the sweet sensation on his lips. he could still smell the soft aroma that was coming from hyunjin at that time as well. 

thinking about these kinda things, the image of hyunjin kissing his lips came back to his mind, making jisung flustered once again. 

jisung still had his doubts, whether he really should trust them or not, whether he should really risk getting hurt for them. 

but there was one thing he was sure of, even if it might hurt him in the future, no, even if it might hurt him now, he was willing to give it a try.

no.

he wanted to give it a try. 

jisung slowly took a deep breath, slowly inhaling the air, before finally exhaling it again. he took his jacket from coat hanger, as well as his keys from the table, before leaving his apartment.

he ran as fast as he could.

he ran towards their apartment. 

he didn’t know why, but he wanted to get there as fast as possible. he didn’t wanted to miss yet another second with them. 

one thing was certain; jisung never ran as fast as he did on this day before. 

when he finally arrived at their doorstep, jisung was completely out of breath. he was panting heavily, his pulse rose up a little and his heart was beating slightly faster. he tried to catch his breath, but it took him a while. 

after he caught his breath, he started to hesitate. his fingers didn’t want to press the doorbell. he was scared. 

would they really be accepting of him? even after he ran off like this?

jisung slowly started panicking. his breath regularly got faster and heavier. his lungs clenched themselves together a little more, making it hard for him to breathe. just when he was about to turn around and go back again, hyunjin grabbed him by the shoulder. 

“..jisung. are you okay?” 

jisung slowly took a quick glance at hyunjin, tears filling his eyes again. even if it may sound stupid, but the sight of hyunjin made him feel kind of relieved, it made him calm down. 

“yes.. i’m actually here to-”

hyunjin just chuckled a little and slowly locked the door open. 

“i know. just come in. minho’s inside.” 

jisung slowly gulped down a knot inside of his throat, before slowly following hyunjin inside. he couldn’t say he wasn’t scared. he knew that he had to apologize, apologize for running off. he was scared, scared that minho hates him now. he hurt him and he kept on hating on himself for that. 

while jisung was busy taking a quick glance around, minho slowly walked to the corridor after hearing the door lock click.

“hyunjin? you are.. ba..ck… jisungie..?” 

jisung immediately looked over to minho, as if his eyes were trying to find him. 

minho just smiled a little awkward. his smile appearing to be quite sad.

“i’m sorry for last time.. i didn’t.. mean to make you uncomfo-” 

before minho could finish that sentence, jisung ran over to him and pressed his lips onto his. unlike hyunjin’s kiss, jisung’s was more short. short, but filled with all of his emotions, all of his love towards minho. 

after parting himself from his lips, jisung looked at the slightly taller boy. minho’s cheeks were slightly red. he tried to find words, but all you could hear come out of his mouth were single letters. he got flustered. minho didn’t know what to do, so what he did, was hide behind hyunjin. 

jisung couldn’t help but giggle a little at that. the older one, was just incredibly adorable to him in this moment. 

minho were still embarrassingly hiding his face into the back of hyunjin’s shirt. he didn’t knew how to process what just happened, but what he knew was that it startled him, because it was.. well, unexpected. 

jisung slowly started to smile a little. but this time, this time it was a genuine and real smile, a smile of happiness and of love. 

“hey.. let’s try it.. a-ah.. but of course only if the offer still stands..!!!” 

hyunjin and minho exchanged some quick glances, before both of them slowly started to smile and went up to him, embracing him into the group hug.

“of course it does, idiot.”, hyunjin finally replied, breaking the silence. 

jisung just smiled brightly at that. 

after a while all three of them dropped down onto the couch, watching movies while snuggling against each other until late when sunlight slowly started to break into the room, now shining on top of them sleeping arm in arm, their heads rested against each others with nothing being able to break this small moment they had. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first poly oneshot ever, so please have a little mercy on me, hehe. thank you so much for reading and maybe check my twitter (@mikanoyuu) out? also I always appreciate feedback and comments! p.s. i'm sorry for the lapslock i'm too lazy to actually bother changing that dsfksfjkd


End file.
